


I made you a mask to wear out of the suit

by Lunar_L



Series: L'âge de L'amour [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Teasing, loved-up kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Marinette and Chat prepare to have their first date since deciding that they want to be together. Marinette is easily embarrassed.





	I made you a mask to wear out of the suit

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is part of MariChat May 2018 and I know it's now August but,
> 
> I was already running behind and expected to be done by the end of June when I hurt my back [i]very[/i] badly (I already have chronic problems with my back and hips) and was unable to sit, stand or lie down for any length of time because it hurt so much. I was constantly on the move and changing. I had to use crutches to support my weight.
> 
> This meant that despite know what I wanted to write and do I was unable to sit down and work for more than a couple of minutes at a time and even when I did, the pain was so bad I was too distracted to get my thoughts out.
> 
> The pain has now receded back to my usual level so concentrating is easier and I can write for short periods again. I do have to go back to work tomorrow though and I have a lot to catch up on so I don't know how quickly I can update but it'll be nothing like before. Thanx for being patient.

“So...Is this like, our first official date then?” Chat asked from where he sat perched on her sewing desk, “Because this is feeling more like a date than hanging out.”

Marinette turned to look at him from where she was balanced on a step ladder behind the chaise, setting up the little projector fitted on the roof that she barely used anymore. She had removed Adrien's schedule back around the time Chat had first started visiting so she figured it now made sense to use the screen for its original purpose again and watch a movie on it tonight.

“It's pretty much the same as any other time we've watched a movie,” she told him as she finished, carefully climbing down before moving towards him and stopping half-way to tap the projector screen gently, “I just realised I haven't used this for ages.” She watched as his smile froze for a moment before softening out again across his face but he couldn't entirely control his cat ears and they drooped in response, belaying his internal disappointment. “ _But_ ,” she started and watched as his ears twitched up again in anticipation of her words, “Since this is our first movie since we, uh, got closer, you could call it a date if you want.”

He tilted his head a little, almost imperceptibly. “Are you _embarrassed_ to say we're dating?” he said, voice full of glee and mischief.

“No!” she squawked.

She had barely spoken before he slid from the desk and quickly stalked towards her, looking very much like his namesake at that moment, playful and ready to pounce upon his prey. “Are you lying?” he asked, leaning into her personal space until she found herself bending backwards slightly to regain it. The moment struck her as familiar and she almost froze up as she tried to place it, shaking it off quickly so he wouldn't think he had upset her. “Because,” he continued, voice still teasing, even as he up-righted himself again, “if we can't tell each other the truth about these things, then there's no one we can talk to about it. Big secret and all.”

She bit her lip. She _did_ hate lying and she already had to lie about so much. She had lied a lot to cover up her crush on Adrien before. And about where she disappeared to when Paris needed her. About being just a normal girl and not Ladybug to her friends, her parents...to Chat. And he was right, she was already lying to everyone by omission by not mentioning that Chat visited her. And she was keeping the fact that they were more than friends to herself as well.

“Okay, so I'm a little embarrassed,” she admitted, scuffing the toe of her show on the ground, “But I've never had a b-boyfriend before, unless you count an entire hour when I was five and married a boy at the park -which I don't by the way-” she said, nipping in the bud the way his eyes lit up before he began to tease her for that instead, “It's new and still kinda scary to think about at times.”

Putting on the most devastating kitty pout he could, he threaded his gloved fingers through hers, gently resting his forehead against hers. “See I think it's the exact opposite,” he said and his mouth transformed into a blinding grin she was surprised didn't hurt her eyes, “I would jump up and down and shout about it from the rooftops if I could. It's exciting! There's this amazing girl I like, who likes me too-” -she blushed at that and he grinned wider in response- “who I can cuddle up to during movies now-”

“We practically did that before,” she murmured, remembering the way he would end up with his head in her lap most of the time.

“You used to pet me like an actual cat. It's different,” he said, “Where was I? Oh yeah, so now I get to cuddle you and kiss you and hold your hand any time we're alone.” He squeezed her hand as if to make a point and the texture of his suit against her skin reminded Marinette of the gift she'd made him just before the catnip incident but had been too afraid to bring up since.

She unthreaded one of her hands from his whilst using the remaining one to rub circles across the side of his hand in a calming gesture, knowing from her own insecurities that pulling away from him suddenly could be interpreted as a bad thing. She gently tugged at his hand and moved away towards her desk behind him, letting go once they reached it to look through one of the drawers stacked on top. She found what she was looking for quickly and held it out to him, head dropped and cheeks flaming.

He looked at the black piece of material, not sure what it was at first but quickly realising and she shyly watched his face move from a puzzled expression to one full of awareness and understanding before settling onto impressed. He ran his fingers over the material -stiff but velvety where she had stitched soft material over her base. He looked up at her with a smirk, feeling his ego inflate at the thought that she had put effort into a Chat Noir themed mask, although heaven knew what for.

She glanced up at him shyly, dropping her head again when she saw his demeanour but smiled softly. “I thought, uh...I mean only if you want to! You could, you know, wear it sometime. Instead of the whole suit.”

His grin dropped for a moment as a flood of panic overcame him. Detransform? But then she'd know...No, wait. If he wore the mask, she still wouldn't know who he was. So then- “Why?” he asked her. “Don't get me wrong, I love it! It looks exactly like this one-” -he tapped the side of his mask as he spoke- “but, I just don't understand.”

“Because,” she said, biting her lip but raising her face up to meet his own again as she gently threaded her fingers through his on the hand not currently clutching her mask, “then I can feel your skin when we hold hands.”

All the tension in his face drained away and he suddenly felt lighter than air and the warmth that spread into his chest was just so pleasant and perfect. “Turn around,” he asked her.

The moment she turned the room was filled with bright green light as he dropped his transformation and slipped on the new mask in one move.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to have one set directly after this then I jump back to the end of L'âge de L'amour to wrap up. So I plan two more updates, possibly 3 because that angst needs some proper fixing. Stay tuned.


End file.
